Nai
by dityanicchi
Summary: Gareki ditugaskan untuk mencari seekor binatang langka bernama niji, yang berujung pada pertemuannya dengan "niji-NYA" / Shounen-Ai / GareNai


.

Gareki baru saja tiba, dan perasaan aneh itu langsung menghampirinya.

**.**

* * *

**Nai**

**Disclaimer : Karneval **by **Touya Mikanagi**

**WARNING : Shounen-Ai, OOCness, Gajeness**

**Byun's PLOT**

* * *

**.**

Pulau Niji, nusa dengan ekosistem unik dimana banyak terjadi fatamorgana dan ilusi aneh. Pulau yang unik, pikir Gareki. Suatu tempat dimana semuanya terlihat indah, namun sebenarnya semu.

"_Apa benar niji tinggal disini?" _pikirnya.

Gareki berjalan pelan di sebuah padang rumput yang indah. Penuh bunga dan binatang seperti kunang-kunang, serta aurora yang menghiasi birunya langit diatas sana. Angin yang berdesir pelan dikelilingi hijaunya hutan menambah kedamaian tempat itu. Penuh kebahagiaan, seandainya Gareki suka hal klise seperti itu. Sayangnya pria bersurai _raven _itu lebih tertarik dengan teka-teki, misteri, dan petualangan.

_Handphone_-nya berbunyi, dan tertera nama "_baka_" disana. Itu Yogi.

Gareki dengan malas menerima panggilan itu, "_Nani_?" ucapnya dingin.

(("Yahoo~ Gareki-_kun_! Ternyata kau masih hidup… aku kecewa.")) Ucap si penelpon dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gareki lagi, tidak suka berbasa-basi.

Terdengar decakan dari si penelpon, (("Santai sedikit… kau selalu _to the point_, Gareki-_kun_!"))

Entah kenapa Gareki bisa membayangkan bahwa si penelpon kini sedang cemberut sok imut di seberang sana. Padahal dia tidak ada imutnya sama sekali.

"Ck, cepat katakan apa maumu, _baka_."

(("Alee~ ya! Ya! Baiklah! Kau menyebalkan sekali,")) ada jeda, (("Akari-_sensei_ bilang kau harus menemukan niji sebelum petang. Ada perubahan rencana, jadi kau tidak bisa menundanya. Ah! Satu petunjuk, niji sering berada di tempat yang banyak airnya. Yosh! Semoga ber—"))

Gareki menutup telponnya sebelum Yogi sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Cih, merepotkan."

Kini ia harus mencari sumber air di pulau yang cukup luas ini dan parahnya hari mulai beranjak senja. Makhluk bernama niji itu membuatnya kesal. Kenapa tidak Yogi saja yang mencarinya? Laki-laki itu pasti senang berurusan dengan niji-niji yang—menurut Yogi—sangaaaaat imut.

Gareki memeriksa lagi gambar niji yang diambilnya dari saku jaketnya. Seekor… hmmm… tikus? Kelinci? Entahlah, dia tidak perduli. Yang jelas niji punya tubuh seperti kelinci, berbulu putih, memiliki sepasang tanduk mungil dan sepasang sayap yang juga mungil, bermata merah, dan… ehm, yah… memang—sedikit—imut.

Gareki adalah anggota "Circus", suatu perkumpulan pertahanan dan penelitian Jepang. Mereka menyamar menjadi sirkus agar perkumpulan ini tidak diketahui masyarakat. Niji adalah binatang langka yang kali ini akan diteliti. Anehnya malah Gareki yang ditunjuk untuk mencarinya, padahal ia bertugas di bagian pertahanan eksternal. Akari, kepala bagian penelitian ilmiah, memang tidak waras menyuruhnya untuk mencari hewan mungil itu.

Dan dia menyesal telah menyetujuinya. Hanya karena Yogi mengatainya penakut bila ia tidak mau.

Lantas, dimana dia bisa menemukan satu saja makhluk ini? Jika untuk hidup di pulau unik terasing ini harus mengandalkan pendengaran, berarti telinga niji cukup peka.

Gareki terus melangkah hingga kemudian ia berhenti dan tersentak.

"Tidak…mungkin."

Di depannya sekarang adalah tebing yang tinggi, jalan buntu. Gareki mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari jalan lain. Sialnya tidak ada jalan lain kecuali semak belukar dan lebatnya hutan.

Namun kemudian, ia fokuskan kembali pandangannya pada tebing itu.

"_Gunakan pendengaran, penglihatan takkan berguna."_

Gareki memejamkan matanya, berusaha memaksimalkan daya tangkap telinganya.

"Ah!"

Gareki tersentak, kemudian segera membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara kecipak air dari balik tebing itu.

"Mungkinkah…?"

Ia kemudian berjalan lurus, mendekat kearah tebing. Semakin dekat… dan ia terus berjalan. Dan akhirnya—

Tubuhnya menembus sang jalan buntu.

Gareki mengerjap cepat. Jantungnya berpacu cepat dan darahnya berdesir hebat. Perasaan itu datang lagi, perasaan yang sama seperti saat pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di pulau ini. Bukan debaran takut, bukan juga desiran saat ia terjun dari lantai sepuluh yang memacu adrenalinnya, tapi yang ini lebih… menyenangkan? Entahlah, Gareki belum pernah merasakannya. Tapi… dia suka.

Ternyata benar, dibalik tebing halusinasi tadi ada sebuah air terjun yang cukup tinggi. Airnya begitu bening, perpaduan sempurna dengan rimbun pepohonan yang mengelilinginya. Sangat tenang, membuat Gareki sekejap terpana.

Namun ia segera waspada tatkala melihat pergerakan dari semak-semak di depannya. Pemuda itu memicingkan mata, dan menajamkan telinganya. Mungkin saja itu—

—NIJI!

Gareki hampir saja melompat girang jika tidak mengingat bahwa niji bisa saja kabur darinya. Hewan langka itu dengan polosnya keluar dari semak-semak dan menatap Gareki bingung dengan mata merahnya.

"_Ternyata mudah sekali! Aku tidak menyangka!" _

Dengan ragu niji mulai mendekati Gareki. Gareki yang bingung hanya membiarkan binatang berbulu putih bersih itu mendekat padanya. Satu meter di depan Gareki, niji berdiri dengan kaki belakangnya dan mengerjap-ngerjap imut.

Wajah Gareki memerah, ia mati-matian berusaha menjaga tangannya agar tidak meremas binatang mungil itu saking gemasnya. Ternyata niji yang asli jauuuuuh lebih imut dari gambarnya. Diam-diam dia bersyukur bukan Yogi yang diutus menangkap niji. Kalau tidak mungkin niji sudah mati sesak sebelum sampai di markas Circus. Yogi adalah penggemar benda-benda imut. Dan barang-barang imut itu tidak pernah tidak rusak.

Perlahan Gareki berjongkok, mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan hati-hati kearah niji tersebut.

"Ayo, manis… mendekatlah~" bisiknya OOC.

Sang niji memiringkan kepalanya, dan itu membuat Gareki semakin kalang kabut.

"_Gyaaaa~ kenapa kau imut sekalii!" _

Tangan Gareki mulai mendekati niji tersebut, lalu kemudian kejadian tak terduga pun terjadi. Sang niji dengan santainya mendekati telapak tangan Gareki dan menggesekkan kepala mungilnya disana!

Gareki tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus-elus kepala mungil sang niji sayang. Sebenarnya ingin sekali dia bermain-main dengan niji lebih lama tapi kemudian ia ingat pesan si menyebalkan Akari -_sensei _untuk membawa niji sebelum petang.

"Ikut denganku, ya? Aku takkan menyakitimu, dan aku berjanji akan melindungimu jika si Akari sialan itu menyakitimu."

Maka, dengan hati-hati Gareki menggenggam sang niji dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan pemuda tinggi itu. Sungguh mungil, hewan itu bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dalam genggaman Gareki.

"Percaya padaku, ya?"

Kemudian Gareki berdiri dan berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum—

"KEMANA KAU AKAN MEMBAWA NIJI-_KUN_?!"

—sebelum teriakan itu membuatnya berbalik lagi.

DEG!

Seorang bocah laki-laki, memakai celana pendek dan kaos yang kebesaran, berdiri tegak dengan wajah khawatir yang—oh, Gareki harus mengakuinya—sangaaaaat manis! Bahkan nijidipelukannya pun ia lupakan. Dan—

DEG!

—sejak kapan ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya?

Kali ini… perasaan menyenangkan saat pertama tiba di pulau itu berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya dirasakan Gareki. Waktu terasa melambat… dan darimana datangnya bunga-bunga yang berguguran itu? Apa mungkin itu hanyalah ilusi?

Suara langkah kaki terdengar berlari mendekat ke arahnya, dan Gareki masih tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Hingga—

BRUK!

—terdengar bunyi gedebuk yang cukup keras, dan entah sejak kapan Gareki terdorong hingga ia terbaring di tanah dengan bocah tadi menin—_tunggu_.

MENINDIHNYA?!

"Jangan bawa Niji-_kun_ pergi!" kata sang bocah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Dan itu malah membuatnya semakin terlihat imut di mata Gareki.

Gareki sedang berusaha untuk tidak mencubit pipi sang bocah.

Setelah sadar dari keterpanaannya, Gareki mulai sadar bahwa niji yang ada di genggamannya telah hilang. Tapi itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang… kenapa bocah ini ada disini?

"A-aku... sepertinya kau salah paham…"

Gareki dengan pelan mendorong sang bocah agar menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya, agar ia bisa duduk dan mulai menginterogasi si bocah.

"Sa-salah paham…?" sekarang bocah itu menangis. Tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap air matanya. Isakan-isakan kecil dari bocah berambut seputih salju itu membuat Gareki merasa bersalah—sejak kapan seorang Gareki merasa bersalah?!

Gareki mulai bingung bagaimana caranya menghentikan tangis si bocah, "Aku… kupikir Niji-_kun _tersesat jadi aku berniat membawanya ke rumahnya lagi…"

Bohong besar.

Bocah itu berhenti terisak, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Gareki dengan tatapan bingung. Wajah merahnya sehabis menangis dan matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca membuatnya semakin dan semakin terlihat imut!

"Benarkah?" dan kini bocah itu memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjap, persis seperti sang niji tadi. Rasanya Gareki ingin memasukkannya ke karung dan membawanya pulang saja.

"Aku Gareki," ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "siapa namamu?"

Bocah itu mulanya terlihat bingung, namun kemudian tersenyum hangat. Membuat Gareki mempertanyakan kerja jantungnya yang mendadak abnormal.

"Namaku Nai!"

Gareki tersenyum, nama yang indah, dia pikir.

"Nai… apa kau tinggal disini?"

Nai mengangguk imut, "Nai tinggal bersama Karoku… tapi… Karoku sudah pergi… hiks,"

Ya ampun, Nai menangis lagi, Gareki. Cepat hibur dia!

"Apakah… Karoku meninggal?"

"HUWAAAA~ KAROKU-CHAAN~~!"

Gareki bodoh.

"_Go-gomenasai_, Nai! Maafkan aku!"

Dan Gareki hanya bisa memeluk Nai, dan mengelus punggungnya lembut… setidaknya ini yang pernah dilakukan Yogi pada seorang bocah yang menangis saat mereka bertugas.

Nai masih terisak. Bocah kecil itu malah memeluk Gareki lebih erat, dan membuat napas Gareki tercekat. Jantungnya bekerja diluar batas. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Dimana rumahmu, Nai?" tanya Gareki pelan setelah tangis Nai sedikit mereda.

Nai melepas pelukannya dan mengusap bekas air matanya, "I-itu… setelah Karoku pergi… Nai tidak sengaja membakar rumah… _baka _Nai… hiks,"

Tangan Gareki terulur mengusap air mata Nai yang kembali jatuh, membuat Nai tersentak lalu menatap Gareki penuh tanya.

"Karoku itu… siapa?" tanya Gareki pelan. Ada sedikit rasa tidak suka karena ia merasa Nai mengistimewakan orang bernama Karoku itu. Sepertinya, Gareki mulai cemburu.

Nai merunduk, terlihat sangat sedih… "Karoku yang menciptakan Nai… dia selalu bersama Nai, Karoku mengajari Nai segala hal… tapi kemudian, orang jahat datang kesini… hiks… Ka-Karoku hanya berusa-ha melindungi Nai… hiks—tapi dia terbunuh dan… dan… Karoku dibawa pergi… sementara Nai hanya diam saja bersembunyi… Nai bodoh…"

"_Iie, _kau tidak bodoh, Nai… tindakanmu sudah benar…"

Nai mendongak menatap Gareki dengan mata merahnya yang berkaca-kaca, "Benarkah, Gareki-_kun_?"

"_Hyaaaahh… jangan panggil aku dengan nada seperti itu!"_

"Te-tentu saja… jika Nai tidak sembunyi dan ditemukan penjahat, nanti Nai juga dibunuh… apa Nai ingin membuat Karoku sedih bila Nai mati?"

Nai sontak menggeleng cepat, "Nai tidak mau Karoku sedih!"

"Karena itu… tindakan Nai sudah benar… Nai jangan bersedih lagi atas kematian pencip—"

_Tunggu_, _tunggu_.

Pencipta?!

"Na-Nai… apa maksudnya dengan Karoku… yang menciptakan Nai?"

Nai kemudian mengangkat niji yang entah sejak kapan telah ada dalam genggamannya ke hadapan Gareki, "Karoku bilang… aku dan Niji-_kun_ bersaudara!"

Barulah Gareki sadar… kulit dan rambut putih Nai mirip dengan niji… dan juga—mata merahnya, sama persis dengan mata niji.

Gareki berusaha mengingat-ingat salah satu penelitian Akari-_sensei_, yang ada hubungannya dengan Nai dan Gareki baru ingat… Akari pernah mencoba menggabungkan sel hewan dan manusia, tapi ia gagal.

"_Jika… Nai tercipta dari penggabungan sel manusia dengan niji… berarti orang bernama Karoku itu benar-benar jenius."_

Semburat jingga di langit yang tak sengaja ditangkap indera penglihatan Gareki mengingatkannya bahwa hari sudah beranjak malam. Dan itu berarti ia harus segera membawa niji ke markas Circus.

"Eum… Nai…" Gareki menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dan sejak kapan seorang Gareki jadi gugup seperti ini.

"Maukah… kau ikut denganku?"

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Nai membulatkan matanya terkejut. Kemudian dia kembali memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Ikut dengan Gareki-_kun_? Meninggalkan pulau niji?!"

Gareki dengan terpaksa mengangguk, "Secara fisik kau manusia, Nai… dan di pulau ini tidak ada manusia. Lagipula… Karoku telah tiada, dan rumahmu juga telah musnah. Ikutlah denganku, aku berjanji akan melindungimu…" _apa pun yang terjadi. Pegang janjiku, Nai._

Nai terlihat berpikir, "Tapi… bagaimana dengan Niji-_kun_?"

"Bawalah dia bersama kita, agar kau tak kesepian…"

Gareki ingin terus bersama Nai dan melindunginya. Dia ingin Nai. Gareki _menginginkannya._

.

.

"Baiklah—tapi…"

"Ya? Ya? Tapi…?" sungguh Gareki sangat OOC sekali.

"Umm… itu… Gareki-_kun_ harus berjanji… jangan pisahkan Nai dengan Niji-_kun_, entah kenapa Nai merasa Gareki-_kun_ akan memisahkan Nai dengan Niji-_kun_…"

Nah loh.

"_Sial! Tak kusangka instingnya tajam sekali! Ck!"_

"Nai… apa tidak ada niji lain selain Niji-_kun_?" tanya Gareki hati-hati.

Nai menggeleng, _"Iie,_"

Gareki mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bingung harus bilang apa pada Nai.

"Eum… ah, itu… sebenarnya… aku ingin melakukan penelitian terhadap Niji-_kun_, hanya sebentar dan aku jamin Niji-_kun_ takkan terluka… apa boleh?"

Gareki mencoba memohon dengan wajah memelas yang ia sendiri tak yakin dirinya terlihat seperti apa.

Nai kembali berpikir, "Benar Niji-_kun_ takkan terluka?"

"_Hai, _aku berjanji, Nai-_kun._"

Mata Nai terlihat berbinar saat Gareki menambahkan kata –_kun _dalam namanya. Kemudian bocah imut itu mengangguk sekali, "Jangan sampai Niji-_kun_ terluka!"

Gareki tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu… ayo pergi."

Tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan kiri Nai. Ada sensasi aneh saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit mulus milik Nai. Sensasi yang membuatnya nyaman. _Hangat._

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Gareki berbunyi.

"Ck," dengan tangan kirinya ia mengangkat telepon dari si "_baka_" alias Yogi.

"_Nani?_" tanya Gareki malas.

(("Aleee~ cepatlah kembali! Akari-_sensei _hampir meledakkan markas karena batang hidungmu belum tampak! Apa kau sudah menemukan ni—"))

"Yogi," Gareki memotong ucapan Yogi, dan membuat si empunya nama di seberang sana mengernyit heran. Gareki sangat jarang memanggilnya Yogi, biasanya selalu _baka_

(("_Nani_? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memanggil nama asliku? Aku jadi merinding."))

Gareki tersenyum lalu menatap Nai yang melihatnya sambil memiringkan kepala dan mengerjap-ngerjap, tanda ia bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Gareki.

"Aku… merasakan gejala yang aneh. Di perutku serasa ada kupu-kupu terbang, dan jantungku juga berdebar keras sekali. Aku merasa harus menjaganya, melinduginya. Entah mengapa aku sangat _sangat_ menginginkannya…"

Gareki menatap langit senja yang dihiasi aurora, "…menurutmu, perasaan macam apa itu?"

.

.

Ada jeda.

.

.

(("KAU SEDANG JATUH CINTA BODOOOH!"))

.

.

(("Aleee~~! Kau sedang jatuh cinta?! Dengan seekor niji?! Astaga… aku tahu niji-niji itu begitu manis dan imut tapi sungguh tidak masuk akal kau jatuh cinta dengan seekor niji! Apa kau gila—"))

Gareki mematikan _handphone_nya.

"Itu apa, Gareki-_kun_?" tanya Nai penasaran sambil menatap _handphone_ Gareki yang ia masukkan kembali ke dalam jaketnya.

"Ah… itu namanya _handphone_, nanti akan kujelaskan saat kita sampai di rumahku. Nanti Nai juga bisa mengenal benda-benda yang tak pernah Nai lihat dan itu akan sangat menyenangkan!"

"Benarkah? Yeay!"

Nai terlihat sangat gembira, dan Gareki hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

_._

"_Jatuh cinta, ya?"_

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

huwaaaaah~ OOC paraah.. T_T

sebenernya udah lama nulis ini, dari jaman belum punya akun dan gaya penulisanku yg sengaja OOC (apa banget coba) dan pas ngubek-ngubek laptop eh nemu ini -3-

Aku sukaaaa banget sama art-nya Karneval gyaaaah~~ langsung jatuh cinta sama GareNai xD


End file.
